


Between Your Thighs

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Sex, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Thigh jobs, Thighs, hung harry, just to clarify lol, kind of(?, sand does NOT get on wrong places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Harry gets a boner at the beach. Draco doesn’t want to have sex on the beach because the sand could get in the wrong places.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Between Your Thighs

“Merlin. Do you seriously have a boner right now, Potter? You’re like a bloody teenager.” 

Draco could  _ feel _ Harry’s erection poking the back of his head.

“How can you even ask me that, git? You were the one rubbing your head against my prick.”

“Me? Uh-uh,  _ you _ were rubbing your hips against  _ my _ head, you horny prick.” 

He knew it was really him who had teased Harry, but he wasn’t expecting the git to get all hard in the middle of the beach.

Fortunately, they were kind of hidden inside a spacious sea-cave that let the light enter from the front. The light took a dim blue tone by the sun being reflected against the water a couple of feet away from them.

Draco had been resting between Harry’s legs reading a book while Harry caressed his head, his fingers brushing Draco’s platinum hair. Draco’s head rested on Harry’s crotch, and he knew it was not going to be long before Harry’s cock began to react, like the hormonal idiot he was, but he wasn’t sure what to do next, they were almost in public eye and he was surely not going to do anything that could put at a risk his dignity.

“Go see if there are too many people on the beach,” Harry said almost in a whisper, his voice taking a deep tone.

“I didn’t know you had a kink for beach sex,” Draco teased but still crawled through the sand to take a look, shaking his arse seductively as he crawled, for Harry. He didn’t have to crawl that much to see that the beach was almost empty. Draco devised just a small family but they were really far away. 

Draco crawled back and laid between Harry’s legs again, his head resting in Harry’s big bulge trapped in his navy-blue swimming trunks. Draco grabbed his book again.

“Uh, Draco?” Draco hummed in response. “Aren’t you gonna do something about my… problem?” Harry asked incredulously.

“What do you want me to do? There’s a family out there with a kid,” Draco answered without taking his eyes away from his book, even though he had stopped paying attention to it a long while ago.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Harry murmured, making him smirk. “Get your back on my chest.”

“Harry we’re not going to have public sex on the beach. Plus, haven’t you heard sand could get inside of the wrong places. No thanks,” Draco protested, knowing he was going to give in rather sooner than later.

“I’m not going to fuck you. Not your hole at least.” Harry murmured the last part but Draco still managed to listen.

He turned to look back trying to find Harry’s gaze but only being able to look at him through the corner of his eye.

He sighed and gave in, as always, wondering what type of thing Harry was going to do if he wanted him back against chest but not fuck him.

He moved upwards, leaving his book at his side, on the big, squared, striped towel they were using so the sand wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable. When he was resting on top of Harry, his legs spread at the outside of Harry’s for comfort, the brunette wrapped his arm around his chest.

Harry raised his hips and tried to lower his trunks with his other hand unsuccessfully. 

“Here,” Draco whispered as he lowered Harry’s trunks with difficulty while Harry raised his hips. 

He didn’t take them totally off, leaving them a little higher than his knees instead, his cock bobbed between Draco’s legs after being freed.

“Lower yours,” Harry ordered in a deep voice and Draco complied, lowering them until they were at his knees.

His half-hard cock also bobbed and then rested on his chest. Harry’s cock was twitching between his inner thighs.

Harry’s cock was considerably bigger than his in width and just a little larger than Draco’s. Both of their cocks could perfectly reach the 7 inches, maybe Harry’s could reach 8 when rock-hard, like right now.

“What now?” Draco asked, waiting for Harry’s instructions.

“Close your thighs.” Draco understood what he meant and tangled his legs together, one on top of the other, which were now resting between Harry’s legs. “Fuck,” Harry barely groaned, air leaving his lungs as he felt Draco’s thighs imprisoning his cock as tightly as he could. Harry’s cock was so big that almost half of it was still showing between Draco’s thighs, the almost vivid red color of the head of his prick sticking out between Draco’s milky-white thighs.

Draco slightly grinned in the hair, causing hard and dry friction between his thighs and Harry’s cock, his own cock was fully hard now at the sight and resting on his chest. When he listened to Harry’s short breaths, he raised his hips again, jerking Harry’s cock dry one more time.

Draco raised himself, almost sitting, and supported his weight on his hands, his arms completely stretched. He began a slow pace, lowering and raising his hips while jerking Harry’s cock with his inner thighs. The sound of his cheeks smacking Harry’s hips echoed in the whole cave.

He quickly began a faster pace, breathing harder like Harry with every movement. He attempted to grab his cock, which was jumping every time he raised his hips, forgetting that his body was being supported by his arms, leaving his weight only in one arm, instantly making him fall on top of Harry’s chest. He felt Harry’s breath leaving his lungs in a huge huff and by instinct, he let go of his grip around Draco’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Draco quickly apologized.

“It’s fine,” Harry assured him, gaining his breath again. 

Draco began to raise his hips again, not as high as before, being afraid to fall again harshly on top of Harry. Harry noticed this and began to raise his own hips every time Draco lowered his, the sound of skin smacking skin beginning again and becoming louder. 

“Mmm, fuck,” Draco hummed attempting to grab his cock again, but Harry grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing so.

“No. You’re going to come untouched. Just by feeling my cock fuck your thighs.” 

Harry grabbed his other wrist with his other free hand and pinned them down, making Draco thrust in pure air, seeking any type of contact against his aching prick. The head of his cock was red and already leaking precome, so was Harry’s, making it easier for his cock to slip between Draco’s sticky thighs.

Draco let out a high-pitched moan and forced his wrists out of Harry’s grips, but instead of seeking for his cock, he wrapped them around the back of Harry’s head gropingly until he reached the back of Harry’s neck, arching his back against Harry’s chest to make the grip easier, his head resting on Draco’s broad shoulders. Harry began to thrust frantically between his thighs, gripping Draco’s hips so tight he was sure he was going to have the mark of Harry’s fingers in his hips for days. Draco’s cock jumped with every thrust, hitting against his chest making drops of precome splash against his abdomen, some of it reaching his face. The lack of contact was driving him mad.

Harry hid his face between Draco’s neck and shoulder and began to suck in there, afterward leaving small and wet kisses, making Draco bite his lip, trying to stay as quiet as possible but it was stupid since the sound of skin smacking skin was probably heard for miles around. Harry then moved towards his ear and groaned.

“Harry, I’m close,” Draco moaned.

“Untouched? I thought you were going to be begging already for me to allow you to touch yourself,” Harry teased. “Come, Draco. Come all over yourself,” Harry ordered in a groan pressing his lips against his ear and that was all Draco needed.

He thrust one last time in thin air and spurts of thick cum began to coat his chest. Draco felt the spasms throughout his whole body, making him tighten even more his legs together, causing Harry an overwhelming pleasure that took him to the edge. Harry felt his swollen bollocks tightening and he came almost at the same time as Draco, both of their spunks covering and mixing on Draco’s chest. Harry kept coming so much his thick seed dripped by the sides of Draco’s torso and some of it pooled between his thighs.

Draco could feel the tiredness of his post-orgasm state hitting him. He laid lazily and relaxed on top of Harry’s chest, Harry’s now soft cock still trapped between his thighs in a more loose grip.

“Draco, we got to get cleaned.” 

Draco groaned something incoherent in return, not wanting to get up from his comfort. “Just cast a cleaning spell or something,” he murmured.

“No, not like that,” Harry said in an insinuating tone. 

Draco understood, but he didn’t want to move, but anyway, like always, he complied and slowly moved out from Harry’s chest on to his side, making the spunk pooled between his thighs drop, he was sure some of it was now between Harry's thighs. Harry’s side was still covered by the towel, and he moved being careful not to make the spunk on his torso fall, even though some drops making their way down through his waist were inevitable to contain. He carefully pulled his swimming trunks up.

Harry also pulled his swimming trunks up and placed himself on top of Draco between his legs, admiring the view. Draco coated in both of their thick and white cum. He bent down and lowered his head on Draco’s abdomen.

He took his tongue out and began licking a little bit above from where Draco’s dirty-blonde pubic hair started and licked until he reached the topmost of his sternum. 

It was the most fucking hot image Draco had ever seen. Harry’s tongue was cupping the cum on Draco’s chest in his mouth and then he closed his lips which looked shiny from both of their seeds.

He approached Draco’s face and cupped one of his cheeks with one of his big palms. Draco closed the space between them in a wet kiss, he opened his mouth letting Harry’s tongue swirl around his. He could taste their cum still there in Harry’s tongue, making the kiss even wetter, and fuck, if that wasn’t the best feeling out there he wasn’t sure what could it be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Wet Panties (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208528), [Draco is Hiding Something (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095), [Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [McGonagall's Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166153)


End file.
